theglitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe
Chloe, 'also known as '''Glitter Breeze '''or '''Reika Aoki '''in Smile PreCure, is the fifth member of the Glitter Force. Appearance '''Casual / School ' When she's not Glitter Breeze, Chloe wears either her casual clothes, a blue jacket over a long light blue frilly dress with a dark blue sash and dark blue ribbons; or her school uniform, a light blue short-sleeved shirt and blue tie over a long-sleeved white shirt and a blue skirt. Her hair is worn down in a princess cut, with a silver clip on either side. '''Glitter Force As Glitter Breeze, she wears a dress. The bodice is light blue with a white stripe down the middle, dark blue piping, and a bow bearing the Glitter Force symbol. The sleeves are white and frilly with two blue beads on each one, pinning them back. The skirt is light blue with a dark blue streak on the bottom, and her Glitter Pact rests on her hip. She wears dark blue bike shorts. Her boots are white with blue toes and heels, and a dark blue ribbon tied around them. Her Glitter Bands are white with a dark blue ribbon tied around them. Her hair is worn cut in two layers. The first layer on top is short, but the second layer is divided into long strips of hair, two of which rest on her shoulder. Her bangs are very evenly cut, and her tiara has a blue bead in the middle and two wings on the side. Tiara Mode In Tiara Mode, her tiara becomes big and fancy with a blue charm dangling from the middle. Princess Mode In Princess Mode, she wears a long ruffly dress with a slit in the middle over her usual Glitter Force uniform. The sleeves are also big and ruffly, and in between them is a bow similar to her usual one. A big blue bow ties in the back. Summer In the summer, she wears a ruffly dress in different shades of blue and white and a white apron that ties with a bow in the back or her alternative summer outfit, which is a very similar outfit but consists of a separate top and skirt. Personality When Kelsey first introduced Emily to Chloe, she seemed elegant, quiet, popular, and understanding. She doesn't want to cause others trouble, so she often refuses help, and is a little unsure when agreeing to let Kelsey, Emily, Lily, and April help with the puppet show. She's calm and modest, and also very patient. She did not act surprised when the girls told her about the Glitter Force as she only said it would interfere with her schedule. She is responsible and hard working, and it can be noted that she 'always' gets all "A+"s. When she realized she actually was in the Glitter Force, she was very understanding and accepting, and very calm during battle. She makes it a main priority to find her 'path in life'. She does not display fear like the others when spotting ghosts. Backstory Chloe was student body vice president, so she helped organize the children's fairy tale puppet show her school put on. However, it was intercepted by Brooha, but because Emily, Kelsey, Lily, and April stood up for their creations and had earlier helped her organize it, she joined the Glitter Force. Trivia * Chloe's voice actress in English is Kate Higgins, and her actress in Japanese is Chinami Nishimura. * Her theme color is blue. * Her special attack is Sparkle Blizzard. Gallery The Glitter Force Wiki has a collection of media related to Chloe. Transformation Go to this link https://youtube.com/watch?v=IUeAZoWywzQ to watch Chloe's transformation into Glitter Breeze. images.jpg|"Insert Glitter Charm!" (Activate Glitter Pack) GO!_Beauty.png Applyshadesofpowerbreeze.PNG.png images (1).jpg Powderblowbreeze.PNG.png images (2).jpg download.jpg Glitterbootsbreeze.PNG.png Glitterbandsbreeze.PNG.png download (1).jpg Oh_so_cool.PNG.png RIYbAygEHAruZX-fXNOGEvErdtWS8w58G3jn9sGwqUHW6EwP8VmdopHdW0QR_-vrKDgxHrQw4oZt5wzwWrwlmQ.jpg images (3).jpg download (2).jpg images (4).jpg Hairbreeze.PNG.png images (5).jpg Cheekpatbreeze.PNG.png images (6).jpg mqdefault.jpg Cool_and_swift.PNG.png images (8).jpg images (7).jpg download (3).jpg download (4).jpg Snoweffect.PNG.png Category:Character Category:About Category:Female Category:Glitter force Category:Hero